


Make a wish.

by 1proudlittlemizsL



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1proudlittlemizsL/pseuds/1proudlittlemizsL
Summary: The one thing Alexa hated about this job was the stupid "No cubicles/no partitions rule", she hated how her boss mixed all the departments and now Alexa had to sit with an annoying redhead photographer who wouldn't leave her alone.





	Make a wish.

It’s 11 o’clock and Alexa sets her pencil down, besides her tablet. She raises her head and looks around the studio space. Taking a small break from her current duties.

She’s been here since 8:30 a.m. and all she’s been doing is drawing, she needed to get this done before the stupid deadline. Plus is been kinda of a shitty day, she arrived to an email from her client freaking out and cc’ing everyone in the company, CEO included, because apparently it’s not possible that an animation can take more than five minutes to make. On top of that some asshole on the street had run over her with his bike spilling her coffee all over her shirt and her lunch also flew away to God knows where. So yes today was not her day.

She likes working here, don’t get her wrong she gets to do what she loves for a living, but here’s the thing, there was one little detail that always made her days worse, no matter how good it was and it has been the bane of her existence ever since her boss decided to mix up all departments and remove all partitions and cubicles. And it was the one thing she couldn’t handle right now.

She looks at the clock on her computer and starts counting on her head… 3, 2, 1 until she feels a bump of a back rest shake her desk her pen rolling from the desk onto the floor. Alexa closes her eyes and sighs with annoyance.

"11:11 make a wish." her co-worker says, Alexa didn’t have to look to know there was a stupid smirk on her co-workers face.

The blonde opens her eyes and bends down to pick her pen and gets back to her drawing, refusing to make eye contact.

"I wish for you to go away."

"Your wish is my command." She responds chuckling.

She wonders if the woman would ever take the hint that she's not interested, not matter how many stupid smirks, stupid notes and stupid flirty looks she sends her way. Alexa takes a deep breath and goes back to her work, the girl leaves her alone for the rest of the day.

\-----------------

The next day Alexa arrives to the office and as she is walking towards her desk she sees Becky already there, the other girl smiling and waving at her.

"Stupid no cubicles; no partitions rule.” Alexa mumbles, she quickly puts on her airpods, and get busy on her phone, this way she has an excuse to not say hello and not look at the stupid bright smile on her co-workers face. And it was fine, she got the hint. At least she thought that until she sees a post-it stuck on her computer monitor... 

_ "11:11 make a wish :D" _

Alexa breathes deeply and takes the stupid note along with the brightest red copic she had on her drawing desk writing down her own message, she then crumpled the note and threw it to Becky’s head, she then get back to her computer ignoring the girl and the stupid chuckle her co-worker releases in response.

_ "I wish you would leave me alone." _

It has been at least two months of the woman bothering her daily with the stupid 11:11 thing, it’s like the woman made it her target to bother Alexa at every turn. She doesn’t know why though, she never said a thing, she was in her own world most of the time. And before the stupid policy she was able to draw quietly with her other co-workers. Nikki was probably the only person in this office she could stand and the scottish girl understood that Alexa was the quiet type. 

But now Alexa doesn’t know what peace feels like anymore, what with Becky constantly bumping on her desk just to tell her the most stupid and ridiculous pun she could think of. Nikki says its because Becky is into her and Alexa doesn’t even look at her, barely acknowledging her existence. Alexa scuffed at her comment because come on, how old are they? ten? Just ask her out like a normal human being.

And then, then Nikki has the guts to say that Becky is cute and Alexa should give her a chance. To which Alexa responded with a glare because no she refuses to give that fuckgirl a chance, she will not go out with someone who lifts her shirt and shows off her abs for an insta photo… not that Alexa was stalking her insta or anything. She’s definitely not aware of the amount of likes and the type of comments she gets on those.

\-------------

By the next day, Becky is nowhere to be seen so Alexa thinks she’s safe until she hears a ping on her phone and sees she has a new facebook message...

**Becky Lynch [11:11]:**

_ 11:11 make a wish :D _

**Alexa Bliss [11:11]: **

_ I wish you would take a hint and leave me alone _

**Becky Lynch [11:11]: **

_ Well, grumpy, I wish you have a good day. _

Well, this is new.

\----------------

Alexa doesn’t notice when things start changing little by little, maybe it was one day after she was yelled at by her boss because the client was being an asshole about her deadlines and she almost cried in frustration and she finds a note on her computer when she comes back from the bathroom, Becky is nowhere to be seen.

_ "Did you know the tip of your tongue peeks out of your mouth when you are concentrating on a particular detail? It’s cute. Happy deadline day! Here’s some coffee and chocolate to get you through the day. - B.L." _

Alexa can help but let a small smile slip. She admits that note was cute and smile-worthy.  _ ‘You win this one fuckboy’ _ She thinks.

The next day Alexa comes in at her usual hour and see’s Becky already there prepping some photo equipment. This time Alexa doesn’t know why but she feels a fluttering in her chest at the sight of the girl’s dorky smile.

She quickly shakes her head at herself because, _ ‘What the fuck?’ _ and just nods quietly and quickly goes to her desk, avoiding eye contact with the the other girl and pretends to start working. 

Fifteen minutes later, Becky is once again not at the office but instead of sending her a message like last time she leaves her a note.

_ "I have a shoot until 3:00 in the middle of nowhere so no internet for me :C so this is your 11:11 reminder in advance :D. Have a good day." _

She looks at the handwriting it wasn’t girly or super neat but it was charming in a way... Alexa thinks maybe it’s not so bad to see a message wishing her to have a good day whenever she looks up. 

**\--------**

By next week Alexa was in a great mood, she had finally finished the clients project and thankfully the asshole didn’t say anything bad about it but actually praised them for their good work. Her boss was happy and they all reach the agreement to keep working on future project for them.

Alexa was in such a good mood she actually responded to Becky in a nice way, leaving the girl speechless, which Alexa had to admit was kind of endearing.

“I wish the next project won’t be as stressful as the last one.” Alexa says looking at Becky, giving her a small smile.

Becky looks at her in shock, her mouth opening and closing. Her brain completely short circuiting. “I...uh...I...” She clears her throat and looks down, taking a moment to compose herself. When she looks up, she’s met with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow. 

“You okay there?” Alexa teases. “Need some water?”

Becky looks down rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Alexa notices how shy and endearing the irish has suddenly become. “It’s just uh... my wish for today already came true.” Becky explains.

Alexa’s heart once again flutters the moment she hears the reply. And suddenly Becky is not the only one malfunctioning. So she hides her face behind the computer screen, refusing to look at the girl, the last thing she needs is Becky miss interpreting things. 

Through the day her eyes take a life of their own and start moving towards the redhead, she sees her talking to another colleague and the look in her eyes is so intense, she almost wishes she could be that other person, she can literally see the ideas running in Becky’s mind through her eyes, she sees how she frowns or sometimes smile when editing pictures, she notices how the tip from the redhead’s tongue also comes out of her mouth when she’s focusing.

Nikki was right… Becky is cute.

Well shit.

\-----------

Office holiday parties are the worse, Alexa thinks. But at the same time this is the probably the only time of the year all the creative people in this company actually dress up in anything other than jeans and sneakers. In Alexa’s case she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, high heeled boots, a black lace top with a black blazer. She may have added a small christmas tree pin to give a bit of color to the outfit and also to kinda of “fit” into the whole holiday theme.

Becky opted for a black suit this time, with a Christmas themed tie. She was busy nodding along to whatever Sami was rambling about when she made the mistake of looking towards the door and what she saw caused the redhead to choke on her drink. Alexa looked amazing and Becky's brain stopped functioning again.

Alexa finds Becky’s gaze on her and looks at her with an amused smile, which causes Becky to malfunction again, so she puts her drink down and looks around for an escape which she found in the form of the bathroom. 

Alexa frowns and then shrugs opting for getting a drink with Nikki, of course Alexa kept looking for Becky, she saw the suit she was wearing and the girl looked incredible. After a few hours she looked around and saw Becky walk out of the building on her own. The blonde thought after all the nice notes Becky had left her maybe the least she could do is try to get to know her. 

Because yes that’s the only reason she wants to talk to her, just to let her know she is a good co-worker...that’s it.

When she walks out she saw Becky accepting a cigarette from that weird dude from the sales team.

"I didn't know you smoked."

“Holy shit!” Becky jumped from surprise.

“Didn’t know you scare easily.” She says chuckling. 

Becky looks at her and shoots her a quick and shy smile. “It’s a terrible habit, I know.” She admits. “Social gatherings are not my thing, smoking gives me an excuse to step out for a bit, you know?”

And once again Alexa finds herself intrigued by this person, she acts so confident and cocky but when you least expect it she surprises you with her shyness, maybe looks can be deceiving. 

"It is your first party with us, right?" 

Becky clears her throat before answering. “Uh...yes.” She nods. “I started working here in May, I think.”

Alexa hums and nods. "I’ve meaning to ask why 11:11? I mean I know what it means, make a wish and all that but why? Why do it everyday?"

"Um..." Becky once again clears her throat and looks down shyly. "So I left home when I was young, cause I was...well...kind of lost." Becky shrugs. "Didn’t know what I wanted, and leaving home at such a young age is not easy so mum used to call me or text me everyday at 11:11...I dunno it made me feel better and not so...alone." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. So anyway I uh… saw you having a bad day with that asshole from accounting, Elias, he spilled your coffee or something so I thought maybe the whole 11:11 thing could work for you too" 

And this time Alexa heart starts fluttering again, "I think it's been working, so…" She admits.

“I’m glad.” Becky says softly. She then takes a deep breath before opening her mouth again, it’s now or never she thinks. “Can I be honest?”

“Please.” 

"I know you might be annoyed with me, with the way I’ve been acting and trust me I’ve been trying to stop but it’s just…" Becky bites her lip. "I kind of tend to do that with people I like you know? I act all goofy and make stupid jokes and I know I may have pushed you to your limit."

"Oh." Alexa says. 

Well fuck. Nikki was right.

"Yeah.” The redhead says awkwardly. “But uh I didn’t tell you because I expect you to do or say something about it so uh...let's just forget that happened, okay? I'll just stop annoying you and we can both work in peace every day. Deal?"

And just as Alexa was about to answer the door opened and a drunk Nikki pulls her away to play beer pong with her. Alexa gives Becky an apologetic look as she’s pulled away.

Becky watches her go and decides she’s done with the party.

\----------

Alexa has time to think about Becky’s confession during the weekend and she has to admit the thought of the redhead having a crush on her made her heart flutter and her insides warm. It honestly explained a lot, the sweet notes, the coffee’s, the chocolates, the dorky jokes. It kinda makes her feel guilty if she’s being honest, she judged Becky merley by her looks and instagram photos when the girl was never actually rude to her.

So she decides to finish their conversation on Monday, because honestly it was a no deal, she doesn’t want Becky to stop sending her notes, she isn’t quite sure what she wants to do with Becky’s confession but what did she know is that she didn’t want the redhead to stop.

So when Monday comes in and Becky is already there as usual, once again the blonde’s heart does a little somersault at the the coy smile the redhead gives her, it was quick and simple. And the redhead once again simply goes back to doing her thing letting Alexa settle in without bothering her.

After a while of Becky fidgeting and trying very hard to ignore Alexa and the blonde trying but failing at not looking at Becky, the time has finally come.

So when she looks at the clock at exactly 11:10 she takes her earphones out and waits, but then when 11:11 comes in...nothing. No note, no joke, no pun...just silence. Yep… definitely no deal. Guess she has to take matters into her own hands.

"11:11." Alexa says from her place looking at Becky, who stops writing and straightens up. But as soon as she opens her mouth the blonde interrupts her. "No. I wish first this time." 

Becky only stares dumbly at the blonde with big eyes.

Alexa smiles. “I wish for you to go to lunch with me today.” 

Becky was still gawking at her - frozen in disbelief, not knowing how to respond. “Wha..What?”

"Would you go out for lunch with me today, or do I have to try again tomorrow at 11:11?" 

Becky starts nodding her head vigorously. "Yes." She squeaks and then she clears her throat. "Yeah, okay, let's go out for lunch." 

"Okay." 

1:00 pm rolls in quick and both girls decided to head over to a small cafe a couple of blocks away from the office for lunch. Both girls sit down and after they had their orders taken, it got awkward what with the blonde’s resolve to talk things out was somewhere out in the street she didn’t know how to start.

"Alexa" Becky starts. 

Thank God she starts.

"I meant what I said at the party, I really do like you… like I have an actual crush on you. " Alexa looks down blushing while Becky continues. "And I am sorry about annoying you." 

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." Alexa apologizes, it’s only fair. "Don’t get me wrong you did annoy me a bit." The redhead looks down guiltily. “But I do admit my annoyance came more from me thinking you were some sort of fuckboy rather than you...you know actually annoying me.”

Becky chuckles. “Surprisingly enough, you are not the first person that says that to me.” 

And the blonde chuckles too. "Well… then I guess we both have things to work on."

"Yep...we do."

They get their food and eat silently, until Alexa looked at Becky and saw how the redhead was separating her vegetables, seemingly eating the ones she like the least first to leave the best for last, the blonde bit her lip and played with her straw.

_ ‘What do you do after someone tells you she likes you?’  _ She thinks. Still staring at the redhead. _ ‘Better yet...what do you when you think you like them back?’ _

"Hey, Becky..."

“Hmm” 

“Do you want to have lunch with me again tomorrow?” She asks making the redhead look up in surprise. 

Becky blinks. “Really?”

Alexa stares at her for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and responding "Actually, no.” But then quickly corrects when she sees Becky look down in disappointment. “Wait! I mean, yes I want to have lunch with you again, but also would you...would you like to go to dinner with me?” She finally asks. “Like a date?” 

Becky blinks, her fork falling into her plate carelessly. 

Alexa looks down, shyly, before meeting Becky's eyes again. "Because I think I like you, too, and I’d like to see where this goes."

And the smile Becky gives her is enough of a response for the blonde. 

\----------------

Two months later right on time, she counts down the seconds...3, 2, 1 and she feels the bump of a back rest shake her desk. 

"11:11, make a wish." Becky whispers.

"I wish for you to be my girlfriend." Alexa responds.

"What?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh." Becky is dumbfounded. "Yes. I’d like that a lot actually."

Guess what Becky’s wish was after three years of dating? Needless to say Alexa said she was wishing for the same thing and that the answer was yes. 


End file.
